


Rhythm of Love

by Sweet_garlic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Two Chapters, rhythm of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_garlic/pseuds/Sweet_garlic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizaveta is invited to a party at Mr. Austria's house. She doesn't want to go, but soon finds unexpectedly pleasant company...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungary is invited to a party at Mr. Austria's house. She doesn't want to go, but soon finds unexpectedly pleasant company...

Pruhun - Rhythm of love

Hungary looked down at the little card in her hand. In loopy, elegant handwriting, it read "Moonlight Ball: An Elegant Gathering with ballroom dancing, music, and h'ordeuvres. Dress Code is Polished and Formal ~ Please RSVP ~ Mr. Austria"

Hungary loved her friend Mr. Austria, but sometimes he could be a bit too social. For Heaven's sake, Hungary was a fighter, not a dancer! The male countries would always ask her to dance anyways, but she would politely decline and instead entertain herself by guessing whether Mr. Austria had actually written the current piece, or if he was just taking credit for it. Prussia would insist that Mr. Austria was to much of a "crap-wad" to do anything "awesome" like that.

Prussia. Hungary tightened her grip on the invitation and sighed. He would probably be at the ball... It didn't matter that Mr. Austria didn't invite him, he would find about it somehow, either through his brother (likely) or his friends (even more likely). All that she knew was that he would be there, and he would try to embarrass her as always.

No matter. If Hungary didn't come to Mr. Austria's party, he would get huffy and ignore her. Anyways, the other countries would expect her to be there. She had to go. Hungary sighed once more and looked to her closet. "Well," she thought to herself, "I should probably pick something out. Polished and formal, hmm…"

~~~~~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~

At Austria's house, the party was in full swing. All of the countries had shown up dressed to the nines, even the sloppy America, who was wearing a tux like many of the male countries. Sealand wore a button-up shirt and tie while Wy, who was holding hands with him, wore a flowery Sunday dress. Spain wore his nicest matador costume and China was draped in the robes of an emperor. Seychelles had on a flamenco dress whilst Belgium showed off her long, shimmery, brown dress.

Hungary came in later than the other countries - she had tried to do something with her hair, but it wasn't working so she had to leave it down. This fact made her feel uncomfortably ugly, though she was actually quite beautiful.

Hungary had on a dress in her customary green color that tied around the back of her neck and trailed a little in the back. It hung perfectly off of her hips and accentuated every graceful move of her body. She wore no jewelry except for two glass "flowers" lined in silver, pinning up her brown hair. Though her outfit was simple, it made her look refined and beautiful.

One country in particular noticed this.

One white-haired, albino country.

Prussia couldn't help himself. He stared at Hungary from the corner of her eye, looking back at Spain or France every once in a while in order to seem like he was paying attention. However, every few seconds, as if against his will, his eyes drifted back to Hungary's elegantly clothed form.

Eventually, Spain noticed the change in his friend's demeanor. "Eh, amigo, you okay? You seem really distracted!" he said. Prussia blushed slightly and snapped, "I'm awesome, and don't you forget it, tomato boy!" Spain adopted a confused expression until France laughed and nudged his arm. "Ah, don't worry about him, non? He is just feeling the effects of l'amor!" Prussia blushed harder as Spain looked craftily at him. "You've finally noticed a certain chica, eh amigo? Good for you! Who is she?" "Ah, oui, who is the lucky lady?" France leaned forward and waggled his blonde eyebrows. "N-no one!" Prussia lied. However, he couldn't keep himself from sneaking another look at Hungary - gutt GOTT she was beautiful! France and Spain both followed his eyes and saw the Hungarian woman at the end of his line of sight. "Ah," mused France, "I suppose I was expecting as much. You two may have fights, but there is an undercurrent of romance."

At this, the Prussian blushed even harder so that his face became completely red. "Why don't you ask her to dance, amigo?" Spain asked cheerily. Prussia mumbled something incoherent. "Hm?" Spain asked again. "He is nervous! One would be before approaching their first love, non?" Spain nodded thoughtfully. "Sí, I can understand that," he said, "but you've never had problem talking with her before. Just go up to her and talk. And you can talk and laugh and dance and fall in love…" France sighed. "Oui. You two should try to work together to be a couple. It would be for l'amor!"

Prussia nodded. He gathered his courage. He stood up, and - OMIGOTT HE MUST BE A REAL DUMMKOPF - walked over to where Hungary stood enjoying the music.

"Hey, Hungary!" he called. Hungary turned to look at him, her mouth pulling into a frown when she saw him coming closer. He came up beside her a put an arm on her shoulder. "What do you want, turdsicle?" she asked huffily.

*My head is stuck in the clouds, she begs me to come down,  
Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around."*

"Aw, the awesome me just wants to talk. See how awful you've been doing and tell you how awesome I am," Prussia answered.

*I told her, "I love the view from up here, warm sun and wind in my ear.  
We'll watch the world from above, as it turns to the rhythm of love."*

"Of course. All that you ever want to do is talk about yourself!" she scoffed. Prussia didn't let the hurt show in his eyes. "well, what if I asked you to dance with me?"

*We may only have tonight, but 'til the morning sun you're mine, all mine,  
Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love.*

Hungary stared in shock at the albino. Prussia, the cocky Germanic nation, the most stuck up person she knew, had just put up his hand and asked her to dance. She carefully touched his rough fingers and he took her palm in his. He pulled her close and smiled. Their chests were touching, and she could swear he could feel her blood pumping through the cloth.

*Well, my heart beats like a drum, a guitar string to the strum,  
A beautiful song to be sung.*

In their closeness, he two couldn't help but admire each other. Prussia thought that Hungary was perfect, her hair was long, brown, and soft, her eyes were a beautiful dark green, even the slight flush of her cheeks from dancing - surely from dancing - made her look all the more beautiful. Hungary even caught herself staring into Prussia's crimson orbs and wishing she could feel the pale skin underneath the black material of his shirt.

*She's got blue eyes, deep like the sea that roll back when she's laughing at me,  
She rises up like the tide, the moment her lips meet mine.*

By that time, the song was nearly over, but the two continued dancing outside to the light of the moon and the music of the night animals. Not a word was spoken, and yet there was a companionship present, as if a bond had been formed by the synchronizing beats of their hearts.

*And we may only have tonight, but 'til the morning sun you're mine, all mine,  
Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love.*

Before long, the music from inside had faded away and they were left to the songs of the crickets. Hungary stepped closer to Prussia's and he held her close as they twirled, her head on his chest.

*When the moon is low, we can dance in slow motion,  
And all your tears will subside, all your tears, will dry.*

They danced slowly for a little while longer until they became so slow that they eventually just stood in each others arms. It took a while for them to break away - they only did so when they heard people leaving Mr. Austria's house. Prussia pulled away first. Before he left, though, he took Hungary by her shoulders, leaned down, and whispered, "Ich liebe dich, Hungary." He gave the ghost of a kiss on her cheek and slipped away back into the house.

Hungary thought that she would think, "Turdsicle." Instead, she found herself noticing how cold it was without Prussia's arms around her.

*And long after I've gone, you'll still be humming along,  
And I will keep you in my mind, the way you love me so fine.*

Hungary went inside Mr. Austria's house. There were only a few people left, and Austria stood up and asked, "Ms. Hungary, where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere! Are you alright?" Hungary stood in the doorway, considering what had happened. She had stood in the arms of her enemy, held is hand, stared into his eyes... danced to the beat of his heart in sync with hers. "Yes," she said, "I'm perfectly alright. Thank you for asking." With that, she walked out the door.

*And we may only have tonight, but 'til the morning sun you're mine, all mine,  
Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love.*

Hungary drove home, the beat of Prussia's heart still present in her mind.

*Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love.*

Hm? Why was there another car in her driveway?

*Yeah*

She walked in her front door to be greeted by warm arms, silver hair, and a heartbeat that matched her own.

*Sway to the rhythm of love.*


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of slow dancing, Hungary stays over at Prussia's house. Her sleep isn't as peaceful as she hoped, though...

A dark shape. The silhouette of a person, watching her. The lights flicker. The shape moves closer, closer. Heartbeat fluttering - she was seeing things. But somehow, it was real.

In her bedroom, covered up by the quilt. The table lamp is on, but then - CLICK - it's off. From the crack in her door, she could see the silhouette against - what light? It didn't matter. The person came closer, but she stayed still in her bed, thinking that if she acted as if everything was normal, it would be okay. But a hand reached out, pushing the door open, and the silhouette stepped into the dark room. She hid her face, and when she opened her eyes -

Hungary shot up in her bed, trying not to scream. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she stared at the door. Her breath was coming in short gasps, and her hand was clasping at her mouth in fear. She gazed, frightened, at the door for a few seconds until she realized something.

That was not her bedroom door.

This was not her bed.

Once again, Hungary resisted the urge to scream. She panicked and whipped her head back and forth, trying to find out where she was, expecting to see a silhouette in the corner of the unfamiliar room. The thought of it stepping closer, closer, closer, until-

Hungary pulled her knees up and hunkered down on the pillow. Her hands curled into fists. If that THING was going to try to take her, she wouldn't go down without a fight in an unfamiliar place with no one around.

Suddenly, she saw a flag on the wall that told her exactly where she was. It was Prussia's flag - she was in Prussia's house. Hungary had come here after Austria's lame party. Well, Austria was lame. She, however, danced with Prussia, which was… certainly a new experience. It was pleasant and warm and afterwards she came to his house, where he held her close and kissed her cheek and OMIGOD WHAT WAS THAT?!?

Out of the corner of her eye, Hungary had seen a silhouette on the wall. She spun around, but it was just the shadow from a tree. Her heart racing, Hungary was pulled out of her fantasy and into her fear. Every shadow could be out to get her, every shape some sort of monster.

Then, she heard a creak. Hungary slowly turned her head to see the white bedroom door opening noisily. It had to be a draft, Prussia's house was pretty old, but then she saw it.

The silhouette.

Unlike in the dream, Hungary wasted no time in screaming. It seems that the silhouette also wasted no time in running over. Shrieking, Hungary threw her pillow at it and scrambled backwards, falling off of the bed. She squeaked as her nightmare slid over the bed and bent down to her. Hungary's instincts kicked in as she punched the figure in its square jaw. A muffled grunt and it wrapped its arms around her. Hungary screamed and kicked, struggling against the terrifying embrace.

"NO! LET ME GO!" she screamed. Much to her shock, the silhouette yelled back in a rough voice, "STOP KICKING ME YOU DUMMKOMPF! I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU, JUST CALM DOWN!"

Hungary pushed the thing away and sat on the floor, sweat breaking out on her forehead. Her nightmare clutched at the hem of her dress and she choked out a sob. "Hungary?" it asked. Hungary looked up into its eyes. It's red eyes.

"Hungary, are you alright? I heard you in the next room, and I vanted to make sure that you're okay," Prussia said. Hungary stared into his eyes like a deer in the headlights. "P-Prussia?" she said shakily. "Hungary," Prussia said and leaned forward, taking her into his arms. Tears ran down Hungary's face and sobs racked her body. "Are you alright, liebling?" Prussia asked, rubbing her back. Hungary buried her face in his warm, strong chest and shook her head. "Oh, liebling, liebling, liebling, was it a nightmare?" he asked softly. This time, Hungary nodded.

Prussia pulled back, his worried red eyes looking into Hungary's teary green ones. He planted a single kiss on her forehead. "Do you want me to stay here tonight? The awesome me will keep away the nightmares, okay?" he murmured into her forehead. Hungary smiled weakly at his pride, even in caring situations. She nodded shyly.

Moving slowly, Prussia picked up the brunette in his arms bridal style. He stood up and swung to face the large bed, trying to figure out how to do this without literally dumping Hungary onto the bed. He opted on sitting on the bed, then lying down and rolling Hungary off of him. It still wasn't the most graceful maneuver, but it was better then just letting her plop onto the sheets.

Shifting to face Hungary, he put his arms around her strong shoulders. It was strange - the same woman who could reject help after a mugging and beat 10 men in under 20 seconds with just a frying pan was currently hiding her tearstained face in his chest because of a nightmare. He smiled to himself and kissed the top of her hair. "I'll watch out for the monsters, Hungary, you just wait. No more nightmares, I promise. Nothing can hurt you while I'm here." Prussia knew that Hungary had heard him because she nuzzled his chest and hummed in comfort.

The duo fell asleep together, and realized in the morning that Prussia had rolled over and taken all of the blankets. Hungary hit him with a frying pan for being a blanket thief, but kissed his head afterwards for being her nightmare savior.


End file.
